


Cuddling

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonVerse [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Jackson, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Soft Boys, actual sleep, fluffy markson, markson, mentioned variety7, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: When you’re tired, you need to sleep. And to sleep, you need cuddles. At least, that’s the case for Jackson.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a nice piece of fluffy Markson with a slight mention of Variety7 which I would love to see more of when they’re not overworked :)

Their recent comeback was taking a heavy toll on them. GOT7 were constantly promoting, rehearsing, filming, dancing, singing, rapping and it was all so very tiring. In between filming for Knowing Brothers, Kang Hodong had wanted a long lunch and so a break was given. All the members sighed in relief as they could at least rest for now. They loosened their joints, cracked their necks and slouched down in the waiting room. Everyone was tired. The energy at the studio was nice, all seven of them had appeared for the show, this time without JYP, and there were many laughs but they definitely needed to rest.

Mark felt that age, in his case, was not very helpful with keeping up his energy as he watched the younger members play games together on the couch. He couldn’t even be bothered to get out his phone, he desperately needed to sleep. In a quick moment, he spotted a comfortable and large sleeping mat on the floor provided by their staff and claimed it before anyone else could. Laying on his back, with his hoodie as a pillow, Mark shut his eyes for a well deserved nap. Unfortunately, he felt too much movement around him to doze off.

He felt a body appear next to the right side of his body. “I’m sleepy too, hyung.” Jinyoung mumbled. Mark wasn’t mean enough to push away his dongsaeng and so he let himself spoon Jinyoung like they had many times before.

But something was missing. And that something was why he couldn’t sleep.

“Excuse me,” Jackson, poking Mark’s arm, interrupted, “you’re my boyfriend. Why are you cuddling Jinyoung, not me?”

Ah, right, Jackson Wang, the boyfriend.

Mark turned to face his left to see that Jackson had plopped himself to lay on the other’s chest and shove Jinyoung away. Jackson, with the desire to be closer, snuggled into the older’s side and let out a soft, content sigh. It felt just right to be in his boyfriend’s hold. But he didn’t like sharing. A sudden realisation came to him, a sure way in which Jackson could hog Mark for the time being, get rid of Jinyoung and have a little, nice nap.

Grabbing the nearest blanket, Jackson draped it over and above himself so that he was covered from head to toe. After all, it wouldn’t be safe to let everyone see what he was about to do. Inching closer to the older member, Jackson started peppering kisses to Mark’s neck. He loved Mark’s neck. It was long, beautiful, warm and so perfect.

Jackson knew he was successful when Mark, enjoying the moment, moved to face the younger. Jinyoung’s presence went completely ignored as the oldest turned his back to him. It was only then the Hong Kong native could rest his head under his boyfriend’s chin and fall asleep with satisfaction. Mark snaked his arms around the younger’s waist and cuddled him closer, smiling at the little jealous act the other had displayed. He kissed the other’s forehead and let his eyes shut.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Jinyoung and Mark cuddling during FLIGHT LOG era has been on my mind but Markson is always on my mind :)
> 
> Enjoy the series!  
> More to come!


End file.
